


Tales of Warriors of Wrestling

by officialbroski10



Series: Tales of Warriors of Wrestling [1]
Category: Indy Wrestling - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Warriors Of Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, anyways I'm going to hell for writing this, cause I have personal connections to some of the wrestlers, indy wrestler, some of the fics gonna be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbroski10/pseuds/officialbroski10
Summary: A collection of fics based off of the wrestlers for the Staten Island area promotion Warriors of Wrestling. It's somewhat obscure to anyone not from central/northern NJ and NYC, so I understand if you don't get it. But look them up on Youtube, they're really entertaining to watch!





	1. Sensitive(a Justin Adams x OFC series)

I'm going straight to hell for this  
also the title of this fic is based off of a series of DMs between me and Justin's frenemy Mike and the plot is loosely based off of interactions between myself (the author) and Justin Adams himself  
*****  
Aeron Juno Jimenez, better known as her ring name Quickfrost, is a wrestler working the NY/NJ area. One day, at her home promotion Warriors of Wrestling, she gets booked in a match against First Class (Pain In The Ass, this part isn't included) Justin Adams, her mortal enemy, according to their feud. As they're getting to the arena and going over their spots for the match, Aeron starts to fall for Justin, and vice versa for Aeron. But will their feelings for each other get in the way of their feud and work? And what the fuck is Chris Romano's purpose in this?  
*****  
gonna type the actual chapter here later, don't want the draft taken off lol

*****  
I was so pumped for my match. I could not wait to get my hands on First Class Pain In My Ass Justin Adams, my sworn enemy. That SOB had interfered in all of my matches, and I had no idea why. I never did anything to him intentionally! Regardless, I wanted to get my hands on Justin, and a No DQ match was the perfect stipulation for it.  
I drove myself to the arena, and made sure to get there at least an hour before doors opened. Standing at the door was closest friend in the business, Tony Booze.  
"Hey, drunk man!" I teased, giving him a hug. Tony was also in a match tonight, against Justin's tag team partner Chris Romano.  
"Oh shut up, dork. You better go over your match with Justin soon, your match is the main event! Go beat that weasel's ass!" Tony said. Oh nice, I thought, I'm in the main event.  
"I will, Boozeman!"  
I walked over to a grumpy looking Justin Adams, who wasn't exactly happy to see me. He looked like a grumpy soccer mom. "Hey you," he mumbled, "I don't like you much."  
"Not surprised, Justin. But we are mature human beings, and we have a job to do, so let's go over the match."  
As we began to go over our match, something clicked in my head, but I did not know what. It was like an aha moment, but I didn't know what sparked the aha. I didn't really focus on any other match that night except for Tony's, and that ending had me real mad. Chris Romano, being the total douchebag he is, decided to bend the rules in his rule book midway through the match, allowing him to hit Tony Booze with a chair shot to the head, busting Tony wide open. I don't know if he was supposed to bleed or not, but from the looks of it, it wasn't supposed to happen. "Oh for fuck's sake Chris! You fuckin son of a bitch, you hurt Tony!" I yelled at him as he sauntered backstage with Justin in tow, then I slapped him clean across the face. Man, that felt good to do that! "Quick, you broke rule 67 of the rule book!" Justin complained. "Shut the fuck up you smarmy little weasel, and get out to the ring, then I'll show you what rules are!" I yelled, getting my kneepads on and applying my wrist tape. Justin proceeded to walk out to the ring like he always did, with a shit-eating grin. I wasn't having any of this, so I grabbed a kendo stick, and attacked him as he made his way to the ring. The crowd popped huge for that. I quickly rolled him up for a three count. The match was supposed to end quick, and no promo afterwards, but I had other plans. "What was that for?!" he yelled into the mic. I quickly grabbed a mic as well. "You've tormented me week in and week out for no reason, you've interfered with my matches, and I am SICK and TIRED OF ALL YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO MAKE MY LIFE BETTER! TONIGHT, YOU PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, YOU SENSITIVE LITTLE SHIT." OH good lord, that popped the crowd wide open! They were all in shock of what I said. Normally, I'm silent and work without speaking, but tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. Oh no, Justin was going to be on the receiving end of a harsh verbal beatdown. "Quickfrost, you've got no idea what you're saying! I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm a pretty big deal around these parts." "Pretty big deal my ass, soccer mom. Just know that this isn't over yet, and that next time we meet, you won't be coming out the same way you look right now." The crowd went silent. "Oh really? What are you gonna do, give me a makeover or something? Because you can't throw punches to save your life, and as a man, I have authority over you and your overweight ass." Shit just got real. First, he insults me about my gender, then he insults me over my weight?! Then, it happened. I snapped. I punched him right in the nose, felling it break. I clobbered him over and over, until the whole locker room came out to hold me back from Justin. Two hours go by, and I'm back at my house, hitting the heavy bag I own. I still had anger seeping through my veins, and that was clearly evident in how I was attacking the heavy bag. I took a little breather for some water and as I was about to start drinking I hear a knock at the door. I automatically feel underdressed in a sports bra and black athletic shorts, with my MMA gloves still on. "I'M COMING!!!" I yelled at the door, thinking it would be Tony. It wasn't Tony. It was Justin.


	2. Sensitive Chapter 2: Bad Intentions???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the second part of Sensitive. enjoy!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled, not expecting to see Justin at my door, shirtless in a black sweatshirt and joggers hanging dangerously low on his hips.  
"Look, what I called you out there tonight was uncalled for. But calling me sensitive? Oh, my sweet Quickfrost, that's where you crossed the line." His voice was lower than normal.


End file.
